Gas detectors are used to sense the presence of one or more gases in a volume of space. Gas detectors are typically devices dedicated to the singular purpose of sensing gas. Such specialized equipment may, for example, be used to monitor an area for the presence of potentially hazardous or combustible gases, such as carbon monoxide or carbon dioxide. However, some gas detectors are not suitable for all applications. For example, gas detectors that have limited functionality and utilization may have high operating costs.